Simbiosis
by veintisiete
Summary: Viñetas independientes sobre la saga Crepúsculo secuela de Retazos de mi vida . Spoliers de Breaking. Todos los rátings, todas las advertencias.
1. Ella gana

**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío. Escrito esto sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión.

**Summary: **Viñetas independientes sobre la saga Crepúsculo secuela de Retazos de mi vida. Spoliers de Breaking. Todos los rátings, todas las advertencias.

**Nota de Autora:**_ Dije que iban a haber spoliers de Breaking Dawn. Estás avisada, vaquera. No son OMGSPOLIERS, simplemente he hecho viñetas sobre las frases que ha ido colgado Meyer cada día. Si no quieres saber de qué va la cosa, aún puedes darle al botón de atrás y tal. Luego no me mandes a Jane a molestar, me duelen los oídos XD._

**Simbiosis**

**1. Yo gano.**

-Te digo que sabré cuando vienen antes de que crucen la línea -aseguró la más bajita de los Cullen, dando una patada al suelo. Se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua a su hermano, que también estaba cruzado de brazos y la miraba desde una altura considerable.

-¡Estás sobrecargada! Vas de un lado para otro, entre los preparativos de la boda, las visiones sobre Tanya y los de Denali, tus tentativas de juntar a Charlie y a Renée, ¿cómo se supone que vas a saber si los Vulturi cruzan la línea?

-¿Quieres juntar a mis padres? –inquirió Bella, de la cual llevaban hablando más de una hora sin dar muestras de saber que estaba allí.

-Yo tampoco quiero que masacren a los lobos, Edward. ¿Quién era el que nunca apostaba en mi contra? -susurró.

Bella se giró al escuchar que su mejor amiga intentaba juntar a sus padres de nuevo y abrió la boca  
para decir algo pero no le salió nada.

-Estaría más tranquilo si no hubieras invitado a la gente de Denali. No quiero que Bella sufra y no pienso permitir que crucen la línea. -aseguró, con una ligera nota de acero en la voz.

-No va a pasar nada. Pero muy bien, **apostemos por ello** -sonrió, tendiendo su mano contraída en un puño frente a su hermano. -**Piedra, papel o tijera**.

-**¿Por qué no me dices simplemente quién gana?** -contestó él, demasiado molesto.

-**Yo gano. Excelente** –y le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante.

--

_Lo que va en negrita es la frase que ha puesto Meyer. Me gusta adornar las cosas, lol. Espero que os guste y chan, chan, chan. Si hoy subo algo de intoxicante Jasper me hará muchas cosas malas is perv_

_Bxtos._

_.wir._


	2. Actores pésimos

**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío. Escrito esto sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión.

**Summary: **Viñetas independientes sobre la saga Crepúsculo secuela de Retazos de mi vida. Spoliers de Breaking. Todos los rátings, todas las advertencias.

**Nota de Autora:**_ Lo que va en negrita es la frase del día nº2. _

**Simbiosis**

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío. Escrito esto sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión.

**2. Actores pésimos.**

El teléfono móvil de Bella vibró con insistencia en la pernera de su pantalón. Mike asintió con rapidez y se levantó, ambos murmurando cosas sin sentido hasta que la campanilla que anunciaba que alguien había entrado en la tienda sonó.

-¡No puedes pedirme eso, Mike! Jessica es mi amiga –exclamó ella, fingiéndose totalmente afectada. Miró al suelo y Mike dio dos pasos frente a ella.

-Por favor, Bella. Sé que no debería pedirte esto, pero eres la única persona en la que confío. Por favor. –le pidió él, atento a la puerta del almacén.

-No, Mike. Tienes que hablar con Jessica ahora mismo, por favor. ¡La quieres, y seguro que ella siente algo por ti aún! No puedo seguir fingiendo que no sé nada. –alegó ella, moviendo la mano con un gesto teatral digno de Edward.

-Sólo sigue ayudándome un par de días más. Seguro que ella no se ha dado cuenta de que soy yo el que le manda las flores. Por favor, Bells.

-Oh, Mike. ¿Cómo voy a seguir adelante? –suspiró ella, dándose por vencida. –Está bien. Te daré dos días más, a Edward tampoco le hace gracia que tenga que ayudarte para que puedas darle celos.

-¿Mike? ¿Bella? –la cabecita rubia de Jessica pareció sorprenderles in fraganti. –Oh. Esto. Yo. –parpadeó, confusa ante lo que acababa de oír. –Eh… Volveré más tarde.

-¡Jess, espera! –exclamó el rubio californiano para luego salir tras la otra chica. –Gracias, Bella.

La morena se puso de puntillas y les vio salir, ella por delante y él siguiéndola a la carrera. Sonrió imperceptiblemente y se giró hacia algo que no se veía entre las sombras.

-No hace falta que lo digas. Soy pésima actuando –comentó, deshaciéndose de su chaleco.

-Has estado bastante exagerada, sí. Ninguno de los dos tendría futuro como actor –opinó Edward, rodeándola con los brazos. -¿Pero sabes qué?

-Hmm… -contestó entre desorientada y mareada. La boca de Edward seguía confundiéndola igual que el primer día. -¿Qué?

-Me gustas más cuando te enfadas de verdad -y luego, simplemente la besó.

--

_Ando hiperactiva perdida. Siento espamearos las alerts y tal. 3333_


	3. Celos

**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío. Escrito esto sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión.

**Summary: **Viñetas independientes sobre la saga Crepúsculo secuela de Retazos de mi vida. Spoliers de Breaking. Todos los rátings, todas las advertencias.

**Nota de Autora:**_ Lo que va en negrita es la frase del día nº3._

**Simbiosis**

**3. Celos.**

-¿Les falta mucho? –quiso saber Esme, sentada al pie de las escaleras.

-Dos minutos –contestó Alice, más preocupada en dirigir insidiosas miradas a la pareja que estaba sentada en el sofá, de espaldas a la entrada, que en contestar a las preguntas de sus hermanos.

Bella estaba totalmente nerviosa. Edward había tenido que darle un calmante, luego de prometerle durante toda la mañana que no la iba a dejar sola y que Tanya y sus hermanas eran tan normales que ella misma se encariñaría con ellas. A lo que Bella respondía que era imposible que ella le cogiera cariño a una vampiresa cien veces más guapa que ella y que tenía obvias intenciones para con él.

-Rosalie es mil veces más guapa que Tanya, Bella. Y nunca me he sentido atraído por ella –susurró él, con una mano rodeando la cintura de su prometida y la otra trazando formas inconexas en la piel desnuda de sus brazos.

-Ya sabía que soy mil veces más guapa que ella. Sus peinados son una copia descarada de los míos –aseguró la rubia, intentando infundarle ánimo a Bella sin lograrlo.

-Además. Eres morena. Mi corazón te pertenecerá por siempre –bromeó él, acercándosela tanto que Bella tiritó.

-¿Y si por alguna fatalidad del destino tuviera que teñírmelo? –inquirió ella, más animada.

-Yo no permitiría eso –contestó Alice, mirándose las uñas. –Eres una monada con ese pelo castaño, si fueras rubia quedarías horrible.

-Levantaos, queridos. Ya están aquí –Esme fue la primera en salir al recibidor, Jasper y Emmett detrás murmurando algo que Bella supuso que sería una apuesta. Alice tomó de la mano a Emmett, el cual se la estrechó y Rosalie apoyó los brazos sobre los hombros de Jasper, dejándole que arrastrara su peso muerto por toda la entrada. Bella echó a reír al ver que el rubio cargaba con su supuesta hermana gemela y la llevaba a caballito, él haciendo de caballo y ella de vaquera experta.

Eran una familia.

Edward la rodeó por la cintura y ella apoyó la cabeza en su brazo, colocándose todos en una línea tan parecida a la que formaron cuando Jane, Demetri y Félix les hicieron una visita que Bella pudo oler la esencia quemada de Bree. Cerró los ojos, conteniendo un escalofrío.

-¡Eeeesme! –chilló Carmen, la cual fue la primera en bajarse del todoterreno que venía conduciendo una chica rubia platino. No era Tanya. -¡Oh Esme te he echado tanto de menos! –volvió a chillar y dio una palmada antes de abrazar a la mujer de pelo caramelo, que se rió con suavidad,

-Hola chicos –Eleazar fue el segundo en aparecer. Emmett fue el primero en recibirlo, palmoteándole la espalda. Luego Jasper le estrechó la mano y Rosalie y Alice le dieron sendos besos en la mejilla. -¡Edward! –le saludó.

Carmen y Eleazar eran algo así como Esme y Carlisle, sólo que no tenían aquel aura que parecía rodear a los padres de Edward. Carmen era alta, de pelo negro y ojos dorados. Sonrisa perenne y entusiasmo que le salía hasta por los poros de la piel. Eleazar era ligeramente más bajo que su mujer, de pelo castaño y mirada que sonríe cada dos por tres.

-Hola Eleazar –estrecharon la mano y Bella sólo pudo sonreír con timidez.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Isabella –comentó el hombre, entre curioso y contento. –Me alegro de conocerte.

-Yo también –dijo ella, la voz casi ronca y los nervios haciéndola dudar de qué decir. –Pero puedes llamarme Bella, por favor –le corrigió.

-¡Isabella! –exclamó Carmen, materializándose en un segundo. –Oh, Edward. ¡Hacéis una pareja estupenda! –les aseguró, sonriendo ampliamente. –Niñas, venid a saludar.

Edward y Rosalie le habían mentido vilmente, pensó Bella cuando Irina, Tanya y Katrina hicieron su aparición estelar junto a Carlisle, el cual acababa de aparcar su Mercedes. Las tres se parecían tanto que Bella hubiera jurado que eran hermanas de verdad.

Irina era la más alta, de pelo rubio platino y sonrisa sardónica. Rosalie a su lado era una modelo de pasarela veraniega. Junto a ella, Katrina, pelirroja y con la mirada bailando de un lado a otro de la fila. Y finalmente, Tanya.

Hubo algo en la mirada que la vampiresa le dirigió que hizo que Bella sonriera ampliamente, sujetando con firmeza la mano de Edward. Y él le devolvió el apretón, besándole la coronilla. Tanya era tal y como él le había descrito aquella noche en su habitación. Pelo rubio rojizo, piel pálida, ojos dorados, tan hermosa que daba envidia sólo con mirarla una vez.

-Ah, Edward. Te he echado de menos –suspiró cuando se acercó a ellos dos, Katrina e Irina hablando con Jasper, Rosalie y Alice.

-Nosotros también os hemos echado de menos, Tanya. A todos –contestó él sonriendo con amabilidad. –Bella, ella es Tanya. Tanya, ella es Bella. Mi mujer.

-Futura –le corrigió la vampiresa e intercambió una mirada con Bella. -¿Así que tú eres la humana que huele tan bien que nadie se puede resistir?

-Me llamo Bella –contestó ella, su mano tensándose y una sonrisa falsa dibujándose en su rostro.

-Bueno, como sea. ¿Sabías que hiciste huir a Edward a las montañas? Me hizo mucha gracia, ya sabes. Él siempre ha huido de las mujeres –comentó, moviendo una mano como si quisiera quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Sí, lo sé todo –confirmó Bella poniéndose de puntillas para rodear a su casi marido por los hombros. -Nos contamos todo, hasta las veces en las que hemos tenido que rechazar a gente.

Alzó las cejas y Edward se rió por lo bajo. Totalmente enfadada y más roja que nunca, Bella levantó la mano y la puso delante de Tanya, que la miraba como si no pudiera creerse aquello.

-Por cierto, necesito consejo porque Alice es demasiado partidaria de Edward. ¿Qué te parece mi anillo de bodas? Yo pienso que es demasiado grande, pero Edward dice que me queda perfecto. Ya le conoces, siempre cuidando lo que quiere.

Cogió de la mano a Edward, el cual no sabía si reírse o si carcajearse y tiró de él, entrando en la mansión blanca.

--

_A pesar de todo, Tanya me cae bien. Os lo juro xDDDD_


	4. Cuando sea un neófito

**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío. Escrito esto sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión.

**Summary: **Viñetas independientes sobre la saga Crepúsculo secuela de Retazos de mi vida. Spoliers de Breaking. Todos los rátings, todas las advertencias.

**Nota de Autora:**_ Lo que va en negrita es la frase del día nº4._

**Simbiosis**

**4. Cuando sea un neófito.**

Edward se rió mientras Bella se levantaba del suelo, enfurruñada. Se había caído por octava vez en lo que iba a de día pero Alice no dejaba que se quitara los tacones. Según la pequeña vampiresa, Bella tendría que aprender a caminar con ello si no quería ser un show andante el día de su boca.

-Emmett se lo está pasando increíblemente bien -comentó Jasper y Rosalie sonrió.

El aludido estaba tirado en el sofá, riéndose a cada caída que sufría su cuñada mientras le decía que hasta él sabía ir en tacones y que era tan poco femenina que debería de intercambiar su traje de boda con Edward.

-¡Cuando sea vampiro te patearé el trasero tantas veces que no te servirá ni para usarlo de colador! -exclamó la humana, tan enfadada que se quitó los tacones y comenzó a andar descalza por el salón en dirección a Emmett.

-¡Pero Bella! -se quejó Alice, recogiendo los zapatos para ir tras su amiga.

-Quiere matarte, Emmett. Deja de reírte -volvió a decir Jasper, esbozando una sonrisa. A Rosalie se le escapó una carcajada y le dio un golpe a su marido en el hombro, pero eso sólo provocó que el más intimidante de todos los hermanos Cullen comenzara a reírse con mucha más fuerza aún.

-¿En serio piensas matarme? ¡Pensé que me querías!

-¡Claro que te quiero! Espera a que me transforme en neófito y verás lo mucho que te quiero. Te ganaré a tantos pulsos que vas a necesitar una escayola de acero -anunció ella, sonrojada a la vez que apretaba los puños.

-Oooh, qué miedo.

-Jasper, haz algo -Alice movió la mano con elocuencia y su marido la miró extrañado. Luego asintió, como comprendiendo al fin.

Sólo cuando estuvieron más tranquilos, Bella volvió a coger los zapatos que Alice le tendía y reinició el ensayo de la marcha nupcial.

Ocho milisegundos después, Bella se cayó de nuevo.

--

_Emmett y Alice son _


	5. Infarto

**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío. Escrito esto sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión.

**Summary: **Viñetas independientes sobre la saga Crepúsculo secuela de Retazos de mi vida. Spoliers de Breaking. Todos los rátings, todas las advertencias.

**Nota de Autora:**_ Lo que va en negrita es la frase del día nº5._

**Simbiosis**

**5. Infarto.**

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, mamá -Bella levantó el vestido que se suponía que iba a ponerse aquella noche y se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Las despedidas de soltera se aplican a todas las mujeres! Y tú no eres menos -Reneé siguió maquillándose con Alice revoloteando por todos los rincones de su amplio dormitorio.

Cuando la humana abrió la boca para contradecir a su madre alguien tocó la puerta y Alice corrió a abrir.

-Hola -Jasper se asomó y le sonrió a Reneé, la cual le devolvió el saludo con familiaridad. -Hola Alice.

-Hola -ella sonrió, tan bajita y grande a la vez y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a su marido, el cual decidió no entrar para no molestarlas mientras se preparaban para una noche loca. -Edward quiere si Bella podría bajar un momento, quiere preguntarle si al final quiere salir.

-Oh, ¡Eso es un secreto! -se rió Reneé y Bella se levantó del tocador, aún con los rulos puestos. Apartó a Alice de un empujón y se plantó delante del que en pocos días sería su hermano/cuñado.

-Rescátame, Jasper. Por favor -susurró, e intentó imitar la cara que ponía Alice cuando quería algo pero no lo consiguió. -Vale, si no me quieres rescatar tú no pasa nada, llama a Edward. ¡Edward! -gritó. -¡Edward lo estoy pasando fatal ven a sacarme de aquí! -gimoteó, haciendo que el propio Jasper echara a reír.

-Edward no puede venir a rescatarte, Bella. Emmett se lo quiere llevar de despedida de soltero -le informó Alice, sin girarse ni siquiera hacia la humana.

Bella abrió la boca e intentó decir algo, pero se atragantó con sus propias palabras y sólo pudo gesticular. Luego decidió preguntarle al único chico presente.

**-¿Jasper?** -le hizo una seña para que se inclinara y bajó el tono de voz para que su madre no la escuchara. **-¿Qué es lo que hacen los vampiros en su despedida de soltero? No irás a llevarlo a uno de esos clubs de striptease. ¿Verdad?**

-¡Sí! -gritó Emmett desde abajo, y luego comenzó a reírse.

Su risa explosiva fue lo último que Bella escuchó antes de desmayarse.

--

_Yo si fuera Bella no me preocuparía xD. _


	6. Cervezas y nachos

**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío. Escrito esto sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión.

**Summary: **Viñetas independientes sobre la saga Crepúsculo secuela de Retazos de mi vida. Spoliers de Breaking. Todos los rátings, todas las advertencias.

**Nota de Autora:**_ Lo que va en negrita es la frase del día nº6._

**Simbiosis**

**6. Cervezas y nachos.**

-¡Eh, Bella! Pásame una cerveza -avisó Emmett, repantigado en el sofá. A su lado estaba sentada Rosalie, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro hasta que se le ocurrió decir semejante cosa.

Incluso Esme se giró hacia él, dirigiéndole una mirada extrañada.

-Oh, toma Emmett -Charlie le tiró una lata de cerveza, estando sentado entre Bella y Edward, la primera divertida, el segundo mortificado.

Emmett cazó la lata al vuelo y la abrió. La espuma se aventuró a salir por el orificio de apertura pero él se apresuró a aspirarla toda con la boca y pegó un trago largo trago. Luego sonrió ampliamente.

-Esto es vida, Charlie.  
-Seh.

-Está loco -tosió Jasper, pero Alice sonrió a su vez y le pasó una bolsa de patatas fritas.  
-Come cariño, ¿Qué sería de un partido de béisbol sin aperitivos? -preguntó, y a Carlisle se le escapó una carcajada.  
-Es el pasatiempo favorito de los americanos -comentó Esme, con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba.  
-Me apetecen unos nachos -volvió a decir Emmett, que se sentía de maravilla interpretando su perfecto papel de humano delante de Charlie.  
-¿No te sentaban mal? -inquirió Edward, arqueando las cejas.

Jasper comenzó a reírse en serio y Alice le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, ella también riéndose.

-Bueno papá -comenzó Bella en un intento frustrado de llamar la atención de su padre para que no pillara las segundas de los otros- ¿quién crees que va a ganar?

-Los Detroit Tigers tienen un buen equipo -opinó Edward, siguiéndole el juego a su prometida.

-Minnesota Twins están destrozando a tus Detroit Tigers, Edward -proclamó Charlie con un tono de sabiondo que hizo reír a su hija. -¿Tú que opinas, Bells?

-Yo estoy contigo, papá -asintió ella, y Charlie le revolvió el pelo.

-Bien dicho. Eh, atenta, **Bells, es nuestro turno de batear**.

--

_Charlie es el mejor personaje de todos los humanos. (Le abraza a escondidas de Reneé). Porque sí, Reneé volverán juntos, ya veréis XDDD_


End file.
